ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Paweł Kozioł
Paweł Kozioł, ''Wójt, Senator'' (ur. ok. 1962W pierwszej serii Rancza na plakatach wyborczych było napisane, że Paweł ma 43 lata. Może to sugerować, że urodził się w roku 1962.) (Cezary Żak) - jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu Ranczo i filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje, wójt gminy Wilkowyje w seriach I - IV. Jest ateistą, w przeciwieństwie do brata bliźniaka - Piotra, który jest katolickim proboszczem w miejscowej parafii. Obaj bracia do końca IV serii pozostają w ostrym sporze, jednak gdy zachodzi wyższa konieczność, gotowi są tymczasowo zawiesić broń i współpracować. Żoną Pawła jest Halina Kozioł - gospodyni domowa, jego córka ma na imię Klaudia - jest bardzo kochliwa, studiuje psychologię. Wójt to podstępny, interesowny i pełen nieuczciwości człowiek. Kocha władzę i pieniądze. Były partyjniak, który zawsze umie zwietrzyć, gdzie opłaca się zapisać. Trzyma w biurku siekierę, żeby straszyć swoich przeciwników. Jego partnerzy w nieuczciwych interesach to Arkadiusz Czerepach, Fabian Duda, księgowa Lodzia i Więcławski - przy czym tych troje ostatnich - do czasu, gdy wójtem została Lucy. W ostatnim odcinku 4 serii przegrywa walkę o trzecią kadencję w wyborach na wójta na korzyść Lucy Wilskiej. Jego żona zostaje zastępcą wójta. W 5. serii najpierw zostaje przewodniczącym Rady Gminy, a w ostatnim odcinku serii senatorem. Przed akcją serialu Paweł urodził się o 15 minut później niż jego brat bliźniak, Piotr. Był niegrzecznym i rozbrykanym dzieckiem. Bił się z Piotrem, szczególnie gdy brat skarżył na niego matce. Sam wójt zwierza się, że ksiądz nie chciał nawet siedzieć z nim w jednej ławce w szkole. Paweł bronił się przed wakacyjnymi odwiedzinami u ciotki - było to jedną z nielicznych rzeczy, które łączyły go z bratem. Kozioł czuł się zawsze ateistą, od najmłodszych lat (jak sam mówi) palił też papierosy. Był (i jest) zagorzałym politykiem (bez poglądów, robi to co się kalkuluje w danej chwili), należał do partii PZPR, bo to się opłacało. Prawdopodobnie poglądy polityczne skłóciły ostatecznie obu braci bliźniakow. thumb|right|244px|Wójt z Czerepachem Seria 1 Lucy zostaje na stałe w Wilkowyjach, a tym samym krzyżuje plany Wójta, który chce kupić dworek dla swojej córki - Klaudii. Wójt próbując zniechęcić Amerykankę do Wilkowyj, cały czas knuje przeciwko niej. Ma zaufanego sekretarza Arkadiusza Czerepacha. Na początku razem z Więcławskim pozorują w dworku znacznie większe zniszczenia, niż istotnie mają miejsce, gdy to nie działa - wprowadzają rzekome odgłosy duchów. Później z jego inicjatywy powstaje na posesji Lucy niechciane przez nią schronisko dla psów. Następnie wymyśla plotkę o założeniu przez Amerykankę hodowli kóz. Zakłada gazetę "Wieść Gminna", krytykującą postępowanie Amerykanki i Księdza. Gdy Lucy zostaje porwana, pod presją Klaudii i Kusego daje 2 tys. złotych nagrody dla tego, kto odnajdzie Amerykankę. Przed wyborami na wójta składa przysięgę w kościele, że dotrzyma swojego programu wyborczego. Po wyborach okazuje się, że sekretarz był szpiegiem, który współpracował z opozycją. Wójt dowiaduje się o tym i usiłuje wymierzyć sprawiedliwość na niewiernym Czerepachu, używając spoczywającej dotychczas w szufladzie jego biurka zaufanej siekiery.thumb|Wójt Seria 2 Wójt zwalnia Czerepacha z wpisaniem nagany do akt. Potrzebuje go jednak z powrotem, bo sekretarz przed odejściem zrobił bałagan w dokumentach i wprowadził do wszystkich komputerów w gminie wirusa. W tej sprawie wysługuje się Więcławskim. Będąc razem z budowlańcem w gospodzie, spotyka się z zupełnym brakiem kultury u klientów lokalu. Postanawia założyć "placówkę kulturalną" - Country Club, bez wstępu dlathumb|200px|Wójt ze swoją charakterystyczną bronią pijaczków. Jednak po sprzeciwie mieszkańców, lokal staje się dostępny dla wszystkich. Czerepach wpada na pomysł założenia wszystkim liczącym się mieszkańcom Wilkowyj teczek osobowych. Wójt nie ma nic przeciwko, dopóki nie dowiaduje się, że sekretarz ukrył przed Wójtem dokumenty na proboszcza i samego Kozioła. Wściekły postanawia ostatecznie pozbyć się Czerepacha - wysyła go na półroczne szkolenie samorządowe do Brukseli. Na nowego sekretarza w drodze subiektywnej komisji mianuje praktykanta - Fabiana Dudę. Na początku chłopak świeżo po studiach przypada do gustu Wójtowi. Później jednak dowiaduje się, że ten zaskarżył go o sfałszowanie konkursu na sekretarza. Mimo to zostawia Dudę na stanowisku z zabezpieczeniem w postaci podpisanego zwolnienia bez wpisanej daty. Na otwarciu Uniwersytetu Ludowego chwali się jak Wilkowyje się rozwijają - powstał Country Club, Ludowy Uniwersytet, założono szybę pancerną na rozkład jazdy na przystanku, zrobiono 283 metry chodnika, odremontowano sklep Więcławskiej. Razem z Księdzem zatrzymują Wezóła w Wilkowyjach, powstrzymując go przez wyjazdem do pracy za granicę. Na zorganizowanym przez Lucy przyjęciu urodzinowym dla niego i brata godzi się, lecz nieszczerze, z bliźniakiem - Księdzem. Seria 3 Wójt zostaje postawiony w sytuacji bez wyjścia, gdy pali się Country Club. Kozioł jest atakowany z jednej strony przez wilkowyjskie kobiety, które podpisały petycję o nieodbudowaniu knajpy. Z drugiej strony stoją jednak mężczyżni, którzy są za odbudowaniem restauracji. Wójt uwzględnia też to, że Wioletka nie ma gdzie mieszkać. Po zamieszkach pod domem wójta, związanych z decyzją w sprawie Country Clubu, zbiera się miejscowa rada, która ma za zadanie uchwalić, co zrobić z knajpą. Większością głosów Country Club zostaje odbudowany. Tymczasem Paweł musi radzić sobie z lokalnym pismem i interaktywnym radiem, prowadzonym przez demonicznego Czerepacha. Sam staje się ofiarą brukowca, zostaje posądzony o romans, czy też molestowanie Lodzi. Wójt spiera się z nowym wikarym oraz Dudą, który wyraźnie zacieśnia swą znajomość z księdzem Robertem. Pod koniec serii wójt jedzie odebrać wyróżnienie - dzięki zapobiegliwości Dudy jego gminie zostało przydzielone 15 mln euro w ramach funduszy unijnych. Jednak wójt nie jest zadowolony z obrotu sprawy, bowiem jak sądzi, takie wyróżnienie może ściągnąć na gminę kłopoty w postaci kontroli.thumb Seria 4 Na początku serii Wójt wdaje się w romans z doktorową Wezółową, jednak kiedy ich schadzki zostają nakryte, kończą romans. Czerepach wraca do Wilkowyj i aby wybić się na polityczną wyżynę postanawia wprowadzić Kozła trzeci raz na fotel wójta. Jako spin doktor, Czerepach nauczył się wielu strategii politycznych. Postanawia zmanipulować księdza by ten namówił amerykankę do startowania w wyborach, bowiem wtedy inni kandydaci się usuną. Nadarza się okazja kiedy to Lucy postanawia wprowadzić projekt internet pod strzechy, jednak wójt nie popiera tego przedsięwzięcia. Czerepach wymyśla stworzenie telewizji internetowej, ponieważ to świetne narzędzie wyborcze. Międzyczasie w Wilkowyjach pojawia się mafia, wójtowi udaje się skierować ich uwagę na Lucy i księdza. Do domu wójta wkracza ciocia, z którą wójt bardzo dawno się nie widział. Podczas debaty wójt sugeruje że Lucy ukradła pieniądze, które ludzie wpłacili za komputery. Ostatecznie wójt przegrywa wybory, kiedy to Leokadia wystąpiła w kościele mówiąc pradę o tych pieniądzach. W ostatnim odcinku godzi się naprawdę z bratem, Piotrem. Jego następczyni na stanowisku wójta postanawia go symbolicznie ukarać, mianując jego żonę na stanowisko swojego zastępcy. Seria 5 Mężczyzna jest pokłócony z żoną i pomieszkuje u brata na plebanii. Pogodzenie się z Haliną zbiega się w czasie z wymyśleniem genialnego interesu, w który wciąga on Czerepacha i Więcławskiego. Tym sposobem w Wilkowyjach powstaje pierwsza apteka. Paweł wraz z Arkadiuszem kombinują, jak zarobić na niej dużo pieniędzy i uciekają się do wymyślania coraz to nowszych podstępów. Kozioł kandyduje potem na przewodniczącego Rady Gminy, na które to stanowisko dzięki m.in. poparciu Myćki i aptece, zostaje wybrany. O dziwo, popiera wszystkie propozycje Lucy. Później były wójt zapada na dziwną chorobę - okazuje się, ze wszystkiemu winne są tabletki Viagry, które Kozioł regularnie zażywa. Przedstawia swój plan na kandydowanie do Senatu RP Czerepachowi, odrzucając tym samym propozycję stanowiska wójta, które dała mu opozycja. Przyłapuje Fabiana i Klaudię w romantycznej sytuacji i grozi sekretarzowi gminy siekierą, ten jednak zachowuje się spokojnie, czym wzbudza zarówno zdziwienie widza, jak i samego ojca Klaudii. W przedostatnim odcinku Czerepach na mszy obywatelskiej rozgłasza kandydaturę Pawła Kozioła na senatora, a w ostatnim odcinku V serii Kozioł wygrywa wybory do senatu, uzyskując 58% głosów i zarazem popiera Lucy w jej urzędzie. Seria 6 thumb|Wójt z CzerepachemWójt tuż przed zaprzysiężeniem na senatora wraz z Czerepachem upija się. Pijany udziela wywiadu TVP, w wyniku czego trafia do telewizji. Skompromitowany wójt dostaje od wilkowyjskich pijaczków gratulacje. Obawia się żony. Nazajutrz zadowolony przychodzi do domu, informując żonę że stał się sławny, ponieważ ludzie uważają go za prawdomównego i będącego sobą. Tego samego dnia dzwoni telefon z informacją, że dziennikarze chcą więcej wywiadów z nowym senatorem. Przestraszony tym faktem Paweł chowa telefon pod poduszkę i czuwa przy nim nie odbierając go przez całą noc. thumbWkrótce potem Senator popełnia kolejną gafę - przed wystąpieniem na żywo w telewizji zażył leki psychotropowe, które spowodowały u niego otumanienie. W trakcie debaty, gdy miał zabrać głos, wyszedł ze studia, tłumacząc się bólem głowy. Jednak także i ten gest został przez wszystkich odczytany pozytywnie, jako odcięcie się od sposobu uprawiania polityki przez większość. Później, dzięki wsparciu Czerepacha, Senator nauczył się występować publicznie i stał się popularny. Dyrektor biura obmyśla coraz to nowe sposoby, by tę popularność Senatora jeszcze zwiększyć - między innymi przypisał Koziołowi i sobie autorstwo "rewolucji oświatowej" w wilkowyjskiej szkole, a pod koniec wstawił się za dyrektorką, załatwiając jej medal Komisji Edukacji Narodowej. W międzyczasie do biura przyjeżdżają liderzy największych partii politycznych - Kurawski i Mazur, obaj z propozycjami wystawienia Kozioła za listach wyborczych swoich partii. W ostatnim odcinku serii Kozioł razem z Czerepachem postanawiają założyć własną partię polityczną - Polską Partię Uczciwości. Na wielkowyjskim podwórku nie wiedzie mu się najlepiej - najpierw pokłócił się z Magistrem, który następnie zwolnił się z pracy w aptece. Zaraz potem poróżnił się z Więcławskim, który założył własną, konkurencyjną aptekę i zatrudnił w niej Polakowskiego. Seria 7 Razem z Czerepachem stają przed wielkim wyzwaniem jakim jest wylansowanie ich nowej partii politycznej – Polskiej Partii Uczciwości. Senator deleguje Czerepacha do proboszcza, w celu wytargowania poparcia dla nowej partii w zamian za jej przychylne stanowisko dla Kościoła. Negocjacje okazują się być trudniejsze, niż się tego spodziewali. Gdy Witebski postanawia na jakiś czas wyjechać z narzeczoną do Włoch, Kozioł z Czerepachem chcą odkupić od niego internetową telewizję. Polonista jednak odmawia, gdyż zaproponowana przez nich (oraz przez, również zainteresowaną kupnem telewizji, spółkę Więcławskiej) kthumb|Paweł i Halinawota pieniężna jest dużo niższa od oczekiwanej. Senator uświadamia sobie, że kosztowne usługi tropienia Lodzi opłacane są jak najbardziej z biurowego budżetu, co kończy się wielką awanturą. Podczas gdy Lucy została aresztowana, w domu Senatora, Halina boi się, że ona będzie następna. Senator wraz z Czerepachem usiłują dociec przyczyn działania prokuratury. Wreszcie odkrywają straszliwą prawdę, źe to nie Lucy jest celem prokuratury. Senator ze strachu ukrywa swoją małżonkę u Magistra, nie wiedząc, że łączy ich romans. Po tym jak Senator dostał potwierdzenie, że to właśnie on jest celem ataku prokuratury, razem z Czerepachem udają się do stolicy, aby stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoim głównym politycznym wrogiem.thumb Senator po ostatnich niespokojnych dniach dostaje propozycję zostania ministrem bardzo dziwnego, nieistniejącego ministerstwa, a zaraz potem ofertę sojuszu od innej partii. Po przeanalizowaniu propozycji postanawia, że nie będzie wchodził w sojusze z większymi partiami, za cel stawiając swojej partii zostanie pierwszą siłą polityczną w Polsce. Ranczo Wilkowyje Film zaczyna się od sceny z koszmaru sennego Wójta: śni mu się, że podczas deszczowej nocy w urzędzie gminy nawiedza go Czerepach pod postacią wampira i chce go udusić. Rankiem wystraszony wójt czym prędzej biegnie do kościoła i zamawia mszę u brata - księdza w intencji odgonienia niebezpieczeństwa. Proboszcz godzi się i odprawia nabożeństwo w jego intencji. Wkrótce dowiaduje się, że w urzędzie ma zostać przeprowadzona kontrola, i to przez najgorszą instytucję z możliwych - Regionalną Izbę Obrachunkową. Spanikowany wójt każe sekretarzowi gminy, Dudzie, napisać na niego kilka fałszywych donosów, licząc że po zapoznaniu się z nimi kontroler zaniecha dalszego sprawdzania. Jednak praktycznie w tym samym momencie otwierają się drzwi i staje w nich Czerepach - to on jest kontrolerem! Na jego widok wójt mdleje. Próbuje następnie przekupić swojego dawnego podwładnego, żeby przymknął oko na nieprawidłowości podczas kontroli, ale Arkadiusz jest nieugięty - jego głównym celem jest zemsta za dawne upokorzenia ze strony byłego przełożonego, toteż żadna łapówka nie wchodzi w grę. Załamany Wójt obmyśla, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, w końcu wpada na makabryczny pomysł - spotyka się z Więcławskim i ujawnia mu swój plan - chce, żeby przedsiębiorca ściągnął Czerepacha do lasu pod pretekstem ukrycia dokumentów obciążających wójta, a w tym czasie Kozioł ma znienacka rozjechać kontrolera starym polonezem. Jednak Więcławski nie chce brać udziału w zbrodni i potajemnie donosi Księdzu o zamiarach wspólnika. Ten przybywa na miejsce i udaremnia zbrodniczy plan brata - wójt się wścieka i w zamian chce rozjechać księdza i budowlańca. Obaj ledwo uchodzą z życiem, uciekając w ostatniej chwili spod kół rozpędzonego poloneza, a chwilę później niedoszły morderca sam zostaje wybawiony przez nich od śmierci poprzez utopienie w bagnie. Jakby kłopotów było mało, to jeszcze córka wójta, Klaudia, opowiada mu o swoim nowym chłopaku, Emanuelu, który jest filozofem. Wójtowi bardzo nie przypada on do gustu, przede wszystkim ze względu na to, że chłopak nie pracuje zawodowo, tylko oddaje się całkowicie swojemu hobby - filozofowaniu. Podczas obiadu zapoznawczego daje do zrozumienia, że jest niechętny związkowi Klaudii z Emanuelem. Pod koniec filmu jednak ponownie spotyka się z chłopakiem, który zapewnia go, że jest gejem i nie interesują go bliższe kontakty z Klaudią. Kolejny raz próbuje namówić Czerepacha do wzięcia łapówki, ale tym razem kontroler nie tylko odmawia, ale również oświadcza przerażonemu Wójtowi, że nagrał jego korupcyjną propozycję. Wtedy wójt, widząc że nic go już nie uratuje, zaczyna się rozklejać. Czerepach ostatecznie lituje się nad nim, pozostawiając go na stanowisku, żądając jednak przywrócenia go na stanowisko sekretarza i bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa. Kozioł, nie mający innego wyjścia, godzi się, a pierwszą rzeczą, którą posłusznie wykonuje na rozkaz swojego nowego "przełożonego", jest zwolnienie Fabiana Dudy. Cytaty *'"To medycyna jeszcze w takich powijakach, że na żywca trzeba kłuć?"' - do lekarza *'"Oszukiwać przyjemna rzecz."' *'"No i zatłukłem wesz jedną." '- po dyscyplinarnym zwolnieniu Czerepacha *'"Żeby był i wilk syty, i Wilkowyje City!"' *'"Jakby się panu w nocy pokoje pomyliły, jakbym znalazł pana w pokoju Klaudii, to panu takie wyparcie zrobię, że panu naprawdę doktor będzie potrzebny. I to nie będzie psychiatra, tylko... chirurg." '- do Zygmunta *'"No, leć mój ty wierny gołąbku pokoju." - '''do Dudy *'"...nie pozwólcie, by nami rządził Biały Dom!!!" - w spocie wyborczym *" Jaka marchew, taka nać, jaka córka, taka mać! "' *'" ...co to ja jestem, Mickiewicz, albo jakaś inna Konopnicka?"' *'"Do gabinetu zanieś na miejsce." - o siekierze *"Są kobiety, które potrafią docenić ile mężczyzny jest w mężczyźnie."' *'"Jak człowieka głowa boli no to nic nie może." - do Haliny *"W moim przypadku dusza nie istnieje. Ja mam światopogląd materialistyczny."' - o sobie *'"Nie no, ręki Ci nie podam. Za wiele nas dzieli."' - do księdza *'"Na co mnie być terrorystą, jak ja już wójtem jestem."' *'"To są kubara cygańskie, moja droga!"' *'"Czerwone krawaty powkładali. Co to ma być, k... ich mać? Rewolucja Październikowa?"' *'"Mówię ci - wyjdź zza pani Lodzi!"' - do Arkadiusza *'"Lodzia, idź pani do cholery!!!"' - do Lodzi *'"Zawsze ksiądz może się pomodlić za pomyślność swoich planów"' *'"Widzisz ty do intryg masz lepszy łeb niż ja" '- do księdza *'"Eee legalnymi sposobami to se możesz urzędniczki w urzędzie skarbowym rozśmieszać"' *'"Czerepach, wiesz co, jak ja cię tak czasami słucham, to ja se tak myślę, czy mój ojciec 9 miesięcy przed twoim urodzeniem gdzieś twojej matki na zabawie nie spotkał, no bo taka zgodność genetyczna to rzadko się trafia"' - w 13. odcinku o pomyśle Czerepacha *'"...a skąd ja mam wiedzieć, gdzie jest północny zachód?" - do Czerepacha *"a ja jednak sprawdzę i przekonasz się, że prawo jednakowe dla wszystkich, czy chłop spodnie nosi, czy sukienkę"' - do księdza *'"Ty, Duda, gnida możesz być. Ja do ciebie o to pretensji nie mam, to jest normalna rzecz na urzędzie. Ale jak ty karierę chcesz zrobić, to ty musisz być mądra gnida"' *'"A toś mądrze wymyśliła, bo życie to jest jedna wielka dżungla, a urząd jedno wielkie bagno, ja wójt ci to mówię" '- do córki *'"Tak to już z kobietami jest, im gorszy charakter tym lepiej gotuje" ' - do księdza o Michałowej *'"Od małpów chcesz się wyzywać?!"' - do księdza *'"W gminie taki procent katolików, że w najmocniejszym spirytusie tyle nie ma" - do Księdza *"Nie dziwne, że dochód narodowy nie rośnie, jak przedsiębiorcy tępi jak obuch od siekiery!" '- do Więcławskiego (Ranczo Wilkowyje) *'"Więcławski! No ty to chyba limit na durnotę toś wykorzystał na całą pięciolatkę!"' (Ranczo Wilkowyje) *'"Ty, bo jak cię prasnę zaraz, to ci się ta cała filozofia do góry nogami obróci!"' - do Emanuela (Ranczo Wilkowyje) *'"No co że gejem, no to że ge...aaaaa...to morda!" '- do Emanuela (Ranczo Wilkowyje) *'"Co to za czasy, kiedy czlowiek poznać nie może, czy upiora zobaczył, czy własną córkę?!"' *'"...Bo jak ogon zaczyna psem machać to go można odciąć."' - o Czerepachu *'"Służba ojczyźnie - 48 godzin na dobę."' - o pracy senatora *'"A to gadzina zimna.."' - na temat Dudy. *'"Zabije! Utłuke jak psa!"' - na temat wiadomości o donoszeniu do starostwa, powiatu i województwa na wójta przez Dudę. *'"Więcławski! Ku*wa jego mać! Bądź ty chociaż raz mężczyzną!"' - do Więcławskiego (Ranczo Wilkowyje) *Wójtowa:'"W Wilkowyjach jeszcze nikogo sławniejszego nie było.." Wójt:"Niee! Gierek kiedyś przejeżdżał.. ale w ogóle się nie zatrzymał."' - na widok Rembika, który przybył do Wilkowyj wraz z córką wójta, Klaudią. *Wójt (nie mogąc rozpoznać osoby, którą widzi): '"...Klaudia!"' Klaudia: '"No, nareszcie mnie tatuś poznał"' Wójt: '"Jak poznać nie mogę to od razu wiem, że to ty, po tym poznaję"' - na widok Klaudii, która została anarchistką *'"Jak pan Czerepach namieszał to pan Czerepach pójdzie na plebanie i to teraz wszystko odkręci ja nie potrzebuje się z wściekłymi babami w moim własnym biurze senatorskim szarpać"' - do Czerepacha w złości *'Zwierzchnik jest jak ojciec! na ojca obrażać się nie wolno!"' – do Lodzi, która po przygodzie z radiem kierowanym przez Czerepacha wróciła do pracy w Urzędzie Gminy *'"Czuję, ze łaskawość pani okażę'" - również do Lodzi, gdy ta go delikatnie zaszantażowała posiadanymi dokumentami *'"No co się tak gapisz, męża stanu nie widziałaś?"' - do żony, po tym, jak Czerepach poinformował go o wzroście notowań PPU. Ciekawostki *Do 59. odcinka włącznie Wójt występował we wszystkich odcinkach serialu. *Paweł Kozioł mówi w serii 6. jako senator w rozmowie z Czerepachem, że z jedną z partii łączy go przeszłość, a z drugą pochodzenie. Być jest to aluzja do prawdziwych partii: SLD i PSL. *W odcinku 90. Trudne powroty senator Kozioł w rozmowie z prokuratorem Jędrzejem mówi, że on 'rok' temu prostym wójtem był'', a teraz jest senatorem. Jednak między serią IV (kiedy Kozioł był wójtem) a serią VII mija około 3-4 lata. Nie wiadomo, czy senator specjalnie powiedział oględnie i niedokładnie, czy był to błąd w scenariuszu. *Ksiądz, podczas rozmowy zapoznawczej z Lucy, stwierdza, że on i wójt są bliźniakami dwujajowymi. Najprawdopodobniej jednak - z uwagi na to, że są niemalże identyczni - są bliźniakami jednojajowymi. Drobne różnice w wyglądzie bliźniaków wynikają głównie ze stylu życia - Wójt wygląda starzej, gdyż pali, więcej pije i częściej wpada w złość. Zobacz też *Ksiądz Proboszcz Piotr Kozioł *Halina Kozioł *Klaudia Kozioł *Arkadiusz Czerepach *Fabian Duda *Leokadia Paciorek *Andrzej Więcławski *Urząd Gminy *Dom wójta *Biuro senatora Kozioła Przypisy Kozioł Paweł Wójt Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie